


This is why you aren't allowed to touch things!

by EclecticMorven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Other, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMorven/pseuds/EclecticMorven
Summary: Alternate universe. Time turner. What can go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that the room was darker then it had been only a moment ago. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked around, his eyes straining in the dark. When did he fall on the floor? As his eyes adjusted he could make out the silhouette of the girl next to him and another figure on the floor spread out next to the armchair.

"Vic... Vic are you alright?" he asked, nudging her with his arm. The girl next to him groaned and he felt her sit up beside him. 

"Teddy...what's going on? Did you turn out the lights?" she said, making her way to her feet, holding out a hand for him to take. As he stood the person next to the armchair had started to come round. Teddy took out his wand, cast Lumos and looked around the room. Everything was the same, same layout in the room but the furniture was different, dated and old fashioned. 

He cast his eyes upon the younger, dark-haired wizard. James Sirius Potter was sat, leaning against the armchair in the room, looking down at his hands. He held a small golden chain and shards of curved gold. James looked up at Teddy, giving him a nervous smile as he spoke in barely a whisper.

"I don't think its meant to do that!" 

"You don't say" Vic's biting comment cutting the now silent room. 

Teddy looked dumbfounded at the teenager. As he knelt down to take a closer look at the shards of gold, he heard a flurry of voices outside the lounge door. Voices he had heard before and voices that were unfamiliar. He stood quickly and raised his wand, bringing more light into the room. The voices hushed momentarily before the lounge door burst open, nearly blowing the thing off of its hinges and four very confused faces rushed in. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and a face none of them had ever seen in person. Sirius Black was meant to be dead. 

Teddy stared at the four individuals in front of him, his mind blank, having no clue what to do or say. He turned to James seething. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? THIS IS WHY YOU CANT TOUCH THINGS!"


	2. Shite..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this isn’t how they planned to spend the evening.

Wands raised and silence fell. Teddy’s rage at James still coursing through his veins, he turned his attention to the four faces he hadn’t been expecting to see. 

“Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?” Tonks spoke, taking a half step forwards. Teddy swallowed, confused as his head swam with emotions. His mum. For his whole life he had known of her bravery, kindness and all of her quirks. Family and friends had relayed many stories about her but when faced with the truth of her, he suddenly felt quite nauseous. She was an Auror, she was trained for dangerous situations. She considered him a dangerous situation.

“Let’s just all calm down” Teddy said nervously as he lowered his wand. He looked at Vic, for her to lower hers too but she kept her unsure eyes on her own red headed grandfather. “My name is Teddy, this is Victorie and that’s my cousin James. This is all just a big mistake and if we can just fix our time turner we’ll go away.” 

Arthur, Remus and Sirius all looked at each other while Tonks kept her eyes and wand fixed on the boy that was unknowingly to her, her son. 

Teddy understood the gravity of the situation. Of course, faced with his parents he’d love to reveal himself and finally have the reunion he had always imagined but the men and woman stood before him now were at war.. are at war. Teddy’s head swam once more with a mix of emotions. 

Arthur took a tentative step towards James who was standing, trying to frantically piece the small golden mechanics together again. 

“Tonks.. I don’t think we’re in any danger from these kids but if they’re speaking the truth, I think we need to get Albus here as soon as possible.” Arthur spoke optimistically. Whenever Mr Weasley had been present for a disagreement, and having such a large family there were many, he always, even now tried to defuse the situation. 

Sirius and Remus still stood, silently observing the situation. Sirius had picked up a heavy looking hearth tool at some point and was now turning it in his hand while Remus had only partially lowered his wand. Teddy and Sirius stared at one another for a moment, before the dark haired gentleman spoke. 

“Nymphadora, dear cousin.. isn’t it fascinating that your hair goes the same green colour when you’re nervous as this young mans is turning at the very moment” his lips turned to a smirk. 

Tonks looked at Teddy, shocked but her posture still tense, ready for the fight that she had been trained to expect. 

“You’re a metamorphmagus?” Her brow relaxed, but only slightly. 

“A metamorphmagus from the future? What are the odds in that?” Sirius spoke again. Teddy looked at the man, trying not to give anything away. Sirius really wasn’t helping right now. 

Vic was watching Teddy and he started to back up towards her. Arthur was now speaking in low tones to James, something about asking what exactly had happened. Vic reached out for Teddy’s hand and he took it. Auror Tonks’ wand didn’t falter. 

“Stop moving and state your reasons for being here?” 

“I’ve just said, accident with time turner, not meant to be here... can you not point a wand in my girlfriends face please!” Teddy’s voice raised slightly, his hair changing from a nauseous green to a dark red. Vic squeezed his hand and pocketed her wand, a submissive move but they both knew they couldn’t fight their way home. 

“Nymphadora I think we should all just take a moment, lower your wand and we can see about getting these kids home.” Remus Lupin, voice of reason. Remus looked the pair up and down, his expression softening slightly before confusion settled upon his face. 

Teddy in return looked the man up and down. Teddy was on par with him height wise. There were similarities between them for sure, mannerisms that Teddy had instantly recognised as his own. He panicked for a moment, had his Dad noticed the same?


End file.
